infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Pride of a Maiden (The Secret Base)
Pride of a Maiden (The Secret Base) is the sixth episode of Infinite Stratos 2. Synopsis Ichika summons a part of his Byakushiki to deflect the bullet fired by Madoka, but he was blown by it and fell into his butt. Madoka fires another bullet and then Laura shows up and stops the bullet with her AIC, then she throws a military knife which is destroyed by Madoka’s BTs, after that she fully summons Silent Zephyrs and makes a quick escape. After the commotion, Ichika asked if Laura is okay, but she said that would be the thing that she should be asking him, and then she asked him why is she (Madoka) is chasing him, but of course Ichika doesn’t know. Ichika and Charlotte are seen in a port it seemed that they were asked to escort some IS equipment being transported, and the job seems to be given to Charlotte, and she wanted someone to Come with her, but every other else except for Ichika is busy with their own things. An explosion is heard from afar and the two seem to notice it, and then a truck goes into the port carrying two IS pilots who are of course using their ISes. Ichika and Charlottes goes off to confront them. The two fires at Ichika, just to find Charlotte behind them asking them to give up, but the two just continues attacking with their guns, but Charlotte evades it, and plays as a Decoy so that Ichika can attack with his Yukihira, meanwhile Charlotte is caught up with a battle against one of them in the skies, and that one fires multiple missiles that is eventually evaded by Charlotte. The battle still continues in a few minutes, but it was soon Ichika and Charlotte’s win. The one that Charlotte defeated fires at one of the containers which starts an explosion that almost engulfs Charlotte, auspiciously Ichika shows up and saves Charlotte from the explosion. Next morning Ichika is asked by Cecilia if he’s okay, and it seems that the others, namely Linyin and Houki is too worried for him. Charlotte stares at Ichika’s wrist where Byakushiki’s closed form should be, and the reason for this is because when they got back to the IS academy they found out that Byakushiki has some problems and Ichika doesn’t seem to be able to summon his Byakushiki, so he was asked to give the Byakushiki, so he reasoned out to his sister who asked him to do that, but she said he shouldn’t be relying on incomplete power and asked him if he’s just scared without the Byakushiki, but he said he’s not which makes Chifuyu smile a bit and say ‘it’s good to know’. Soon a problem arises which is about ‘what if the girls finds out about this’, Yamada says that they should inform them, but Charlotte says that she’ll protect Ichika. Getting back Laura shows him a magazine that shows underswear and asks Ichika what does he want? This makes the other girls react about that. Soon after a quick conversation Laura tells about what her comrade, Clarissa told her, which is about the ‘panty flash event’. Laura then asks Charlotte about panties which make her remember of something and goes out, the thing she remembered is that her panties just vanished all of a sudden, and associates it with the same thing that happened with Byakushiki. She now goes to her room and wears new ones, but when she wore it, it suddenly vanished. Ichika knocked on her door which makes her a little bit flustered. She goes out and talks to Ichika, who asked him if there was something wrong. Ichika drags her and goes to the room without knowing that Charlotte doesn’t have any panties, but that soon ended when they fall on each other. Charlotte goes off to many places without wearing any panties, first is eating with Houki in which she says that the chair is cold, second is she goes to play volleyball with Lingyin and Cecilia in which she missed hitting the ball when her scant skirt was almost blown by the wind, and third is when she carries a big box and then Ichika shows up asking of he can help her, but she throws the box hitting Ichika. They soon continue carrying the box. Ichika say that there’s definitely something wrong with her today, and he also says that it might be about the Byakushiki, but she says that it’s not entirely about that. They were seen by Laura and she also sees that Charlotte doesn’t have any panties which instantly made her call her comrade, Clarissa and said that there’s an emergency, then they started talking about the ‘she-has-nothing-on moment’ due to some things. Ichika leaves Charlotte musing about her Revive and her panties due to what happened and also what happens when Ichika finds out. Charlotte goes out while muttering ‘Anyway I have to keep it secret until Ichika’s Byakushiki goes back to normal’ then meets up with Houki, Cecilia, and Linyin, then she goes away quickly after making an excuse, but is caught by the three who asks for more details about that. Soon after Ichika gets scolded by the three who soon quarrels about who among them three should protect Ichika, then Charlotte shows up and drags Ichika outside the classroom while saying sorry. Then the three shows up and fights each other, first was Cecilia who almost hits Ichika with her BT’s fire and luckily he evaded it, second was Lingyin who throws Souten Gagetsu at Ichika who evades then She attacks and the third shows up, which is Houki blocking off Souten Gagetsu. Tatenashi shows up and stops the three from fighting, but the three doesn’t want her to intervene with them, so she decides to join them to get Ichika, but when the three heard that they quickly obeyed and got punished by Tatenashi. In the afternoon Charlotte and Ichika had a short conversation about things and he also thanked her for everything and that she made him happy. Charlotte kept thinking if it was okay if she told him about the fact that she wasn’t wearing panties, but she worried about that and then she held revive which lighted off that time. A flashback was seen where Charlotte cried because she broke her mother’s favorite mirror and her mother replied that there’s nothing more important than her and promises her mother that she’ll not tell a lie anymore after her mother said that she’s proud of her saying sorry. She goes off and calls Ichika and slowly brings up her skirt almost revealing the truth, but Laura shows up and looks under her skirt and confirms that she wore panties all along. Meanwhile Chifuyu asked if what’s the problem of Byakushiki, and Yamada answers that one of the prototypes that they had been planning to import to quantum shift more effectively and when it got destroyed it had a certain effect on Byakushiki, but it was now back to normal. They soon talked about who sent those people who attack, but it had no connection to phantom task, but most likely spies sent by a company. Meanwhile Laura and Charlotte are talking about what happened on Chalotte’s panties that seemed to be forced on quantum shift, so Laura said that she should’ve wore something that will not be recognized as panties and showed her bloomers which made Charlotte realize that she should’ve thought about it, and then Laura said ‘Once a princess in France said: If they can’t wear panties let them wear bloomers’. Characters (By Order of Appearance) *Madoka Orimura *Ichika Orimura *Laura Bodewig *Charlotte Dunois *Cecilia Alcott *Houki Shinonono *Lingyin Huang *Yamada Maya *Chifuyu Orimura *Tatenashi Sarashiki 'Quotes' Quotes will be updated when available. 'Trivia' Category:Infinite Stratos 2 Episodes